criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
A Crime Like No Udder
A Crime Like No Udder is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-fourth case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred seventy-fifth case overall. It takes place in the Spring Fields district of Grimsborough. Plot Jones and the player went to the cattle farm early to investigate the two agriculture companies GrimFoods and AgriMeadows, only to find the body of cheesemaker Debby Gideon with her skull shattered and her chest branded. Mid-investigation, the team had to evacuate the GrimFoods cheesemaking facility with CEO Fabian Roland-Tavin after an explosion occurred. Later, cattle farmer Joey Beaty rescued the team from a cow stampede. However in the end, they found enough clues to incriminate fellow cheesemaker Tallulah Shropshire for the murder. Admitting to the murder, Tallulah said that she had a crush on Father Paul Sheppard, but knew it could not be because of his vow of celibacy. However, when she noticed that Paul was starting to have desires for Debby, Tallulah remembered how Debby had stolen her boyfriend from her in their youth. Thinking of Debby as a "man-stealing cow", Tallulah shattered her skull with a cattle bolt and branded her like a cattle. Judge Powell sentenced her to 37 years in prison. Post-trial, Mia Loukas recommended to player and Gloria to visit Father Sheppard, who told the team that Fabian had contacted him to ask for a briefcase he had left behind in the church. The team found the briefcase, which (per Cathy) contained files detailing a strategy wherein they would burn down the corn crops and sell a stock of corn seedlings at a lower price in order to create a monopoly on the corn in the district. The team confronted Fabian, who claimed that GrimFoods had acquired the files from AgriMeadows, meaning that AgriMeadows wanted to monopolize the corn supply and thus was allied with "Fornax". Meanwhile, the player helped Rita give Martine an Eiffel tower sculpted out of cheese (with help from Amir and Jasper Everett) before accompanying Rita and Martine to the rodeo per Martine's request for an American birthday celebration. After all the events, the team resolved to go to the AgriMeadows offices and demand answers from their CEO. Summary Victim *'Debby Gideon' (found dead at the cattle fair) Murder Weapon *'Cattle Bolt' Killer *'Tallulah Shropshire' Suspects C275P1.png|Julia Brine C275P2.png|Joey Beaty C275P3.png|Fabian Roland-Tavin C275P4.png|Tallulah Shropshire C275P5.png|Paul Sheppard Quasi-suspect(s) C270PrQ1.png|Rita Estevez C275PQ2.png|Martine Meunier Killer's Profile *The killer drinks switchel. *The killer has a pickup truck. *The killer uses sunscreen. *The killer has B- blood type. *The killer wears glasses. Crime Scenes C275CS1A.jpg|Cattle Market C275CS1B.jpg|Benches C275CS2A.jpg|Cheese Facility C275CS2B.jpg|Shelves C275CS3A.jpg|Church C275CS3B.jpg|Pulpit Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Cattle Market. (Clues: Torn Cardboard, Branding Mark, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Debby Gideon) *Examine Torn Cardboard. (Result: Auction Paddle; New Suspect: Julia Brine) *Talk to Julia Brine about the murder. (Prerequisite: Auction Paddle restored; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Cheese Facility) *Investigate Cheese Facility. (Prerequisite: Julia interrogated; Clues: Whiteboard, Locked Digital Frame, Victim's Handbag) *Examine Whiteboard. (Result: Memos; New Suspect: Fabian Roland-Tavin) *Talk to Fabian Roland-Tavin about his employee's death. (Prerequisite: Memos unraveled) *Examine Locked Digital Frame. (Result: Digital Photo Frame; New Suspect: Tallulah Shropshire) *Ask Tallulah Shropshire if she was friends with the victim. (Prerequisite: Digital Photo Frame unlocked) *Examine Victim's Handbag. (Result: Killer's Invitation) *Analyze Killer's Invitation. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a pickup truck) *Examine Branding Mark. (Result: Joey Beaty's Brand; New Suspect: Joey Beaty) *Interrogate Joey Beaty about his branding iron being used in a murder. (Prerequisite: Joey Beaty's Brand identified) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks switchel) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Father Sheppard what he knew about the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Church; Profile updated: Paul drinks switchel and has a pickup truck) *Investigate Church. (Prerequisite: Paul interrogated; Clues: Donations Bin, Stomped Hat) *Examine Donations Bin. (Result: Strange Device) *Analyze Strange Device. (06:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Cattle Bolt; Attribute: The killer uses sunscreen; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Shelves) *Investigate Shelves. (Prerequisite: Strange Device analyzed; Clues: Torn Paper, Victim's Phone) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Faded Document) *Examine Faded Document. (Result: Contract) *Confront Ms Brine about the victim refusing to work for her. (Prerequisite: Contract unraveled; Profiles updated: Julia uses sunscreen, Fabian uses sunscreen) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (12:00:00) *Ask Tallulah why she held a grudge against the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone analyzed; Profile updated: Tallulah drinks switchel and has a pickup truck) *Examine Stomped Hat. (Result: Brown Pellets) *Examine Brown Pellets. (Result: Cow Feed) *Confront Joey about destroying the victim's hat. (Prerequisite: Cow Feed identified under microscope; Profile updated: Joey drinks switchel and has a pickup truck) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Pulpit. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Visitors' Prayers, Broken Painting) *Examine Visitors' Prayers. (Result: Prayer about Victim) *Analyze Prayer about Victim. (12:00:00) *Ask Mr Roland-Tavin why he wanted the victim to be punished. (Prerequisite: Prayer about Victim analyzed; Profile updated: Fabian drinks switchel and has a pickup truck) *Examine Broken Painting. (Result: Painting) *Ask Father Sheppard what his metaphor of the victim is about. (Prerequisite: Painting restored; Profile updated: Paul uses sunscreen) *Investigate Benches. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Branding Iron, Trash Can) *Examine Branding Iron. (Result: Red Flakes) *Analyze Red Flakes. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has B- blood type) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Victim's Earring) *Analyze Victim's Earring. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears glasses) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Seeds of Destruction (2/6). (No stars) Seeds of Destruction (2/6) *Talk to Father Sheppard about the agriculture companies. (Available after unlocking Seeds of Destruction) *Investigate Church. (Prerequisite: Paul interrogated; Clue: Fabian's Briefcase) *Examine Fabian's Briefcase. (Result: Corn File) *Analyze Corn File. (06:00:00) *Confront Mr Roland-Tavin about the corn file. (Prerequisite: Corn File analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Rita wants. (Available after unlocking Seeds of Destruction) *Investigate Cheese Facility. (Prerequisite: Rita interrogated; Clue: Cheese) *Examine Cheese. (Result: Young Cheddar) *Analyze Young Cheddar. (06:00:00) *Give Martine the cheese sculpture. (Prerequisite: Young Cheddar analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Benches. (Prerequisite: Martine interrogated; Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Rodeo Tickets) *Bring Martine to the rodeo show. (Prerequisite: Rodeo Tickets restored; Reward: Rodeo Costume) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title is a pun on the phrase, "a crime like no other." *In the "Shelves" crime scene, a satirical version of We Can Do It! can be seen. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:Spring Fields